fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Seth/Supports
With Eirika C Support *'Eirika': Seth. *'Seth': What brings you, Princess? *'Eirika': How fare you, Seth? Ever since the castle fell you have been protecting me, despite your own injuries... *'Seth': Would that I could have served you better, my lady... You were not meant to see such things. But my wound has closed up, and it does not affect my lance arm... *'Eirika': Wait. Show it to me. Look. The wound has closed, but it has not yet fully healed. *'Seth': ...... What made you think of this, my lady? *'Eirika': Your fighting is as superb as ever, Seth. But when you raise your lance, I see a flicker of pain on your face, as if you were merely enduring it... But it only lasts a moment. Perhaps it is all just my imagination... *'Seth': Your Highness, please put your mind at ease. My wound has healed. There is no reason to worry. *'Eirika': I would if that were so, Seth. Please do not overextend yourself. I beg this of you. Without you, I may not be able to continue this quest... *'Seth': You praise me too much, my lady... B Support *'Eirika': Hrrngh... Hahh! What do you think? *'Seth': Your sword arm is magnificent, my lady. You have improved yet again. *'Eirika': Thank you. It is only because I know my brother will scold me if I do not practice every day. But I still am nowhere near your level of skill, Seth. *'Seth': ...My lady, I hardly think... *'Eirika': Perhaps next time, you could spar with me and help me learn some technique? The basics I've learned from my brother all apply to skills with the spear. If I could learn the sword techniques of the Knights of Renais, then perhaps I could be even stronger. I would be of greater help to you on the battlefield. *'Seth': Yes, but... Princess Eirika, I think you should stay away from the front lines. You are of the royal family of Renais. Please leave the fighting to me... *'Eirika': Still... How can I just watch from afar while others risk their lives for me? I cannot rely on you always. I must learn to protect myself. So please, continue to observe as I practice. *'Seth': Princess Eirika... A Support *'Eirika': Seth, do you have a moment? Could you help me practice a bit right now? *'Seth': ...Princess Eirika. Before I do, there is something I must say to you. *'Eirika': Yes, what is it? *'Seth': Please forgive my rudeness... Princess, I am merely your subject. Recently, you have been too close to me. It is not becoming of a noble of Renais to fraternize in this way with her subjects. *'Eirika': Oh... But I... it's just that your wound has not yet... I was merely... *'Seth': It's true. The wound I received the day our castle fell has not yet healed... Perhaps it will afflict me to the end of my life. But it would be a mistake to assume you owe me a debt for this wound. This thought should not rest beneath the crown you soon must wear. *'Eirika': But still, you suffered for me... *'Seth': Lady Eirika. You are a noble of Renais. The nobility should not favor one subject over another. How can they maintain their fealty if you treat one so differently? *'Eirika': ...... *'Seth': You may have to forego such attachments just to defend your country. There will be times when victory in battle demands a sacrifice. If you cannot send your men to die, then you are not fit to rule. *'Eirika': ...... I understand... Seth... You are correct. I had forgotten my place, and I had forgotten my duty. Please forgive me. *'Seth': ...... *'Eirika': That night... We fled from the soldiers of Grado... You held me tight, keeping me safe from the enemy's blades... Perhaps...I did feel something more for you then. But...it was improper for a queen of Renais. And with my father dead, I suppose that is my station. I am a queen, and you are a knight in my service. If I do not keep this in mind, then I will never be able to rebuild our kingdom. *'Seth': I thank you for your understanding, my lady. Now, if you will excuse me... *'Eirika': ...... *'Seth': Princess Eirika. If you would allow me to say one more thing... *'Eirika': Seth...? *'Seth': ...That night... I felt what you felt. When I held you in my arms as we rode into the night... It was the first time since I was knighted that I forgot my duty. I thought of you not as my queen, but rather as someone I wanted to protect from all harm. I wanted to leave everything behind... To take you far away to someplace where we could be together... Those were my thoughts... *'Eirika': Seth... *'Seth': Please forgive me. I swear to you that I will never again forget my duty in that way. Now, please excuse me. When I see you next, it will be as a Knight of Renais... And I will lay down my life to protect my queen. *'Eirika': Seth... With Franz C Support *'Franz': General! *'Seth': Franz. How are you holding up? *'Franz': Fine. I may be young, but I'm every bit a Knight of Renais. I'll fight to the end to protect the princess, just like you, sir! *'Seth': Good, good! That's the spirit! You know, you're looking much improved from when we set out. *'Franz': Do you really think so, General? *'Seth': Oh definitely. You seem much more sure of yourself. All doubt has left your face. By the time you reach my age, you'll be the finest spear- and swordsman around. *'Franz': Honestly? Sir, do you really believe that? *'Seth': ...I do... but we are in a battle right now, Franz. Concentrate on the enemies before you, and don't get too cocky. *'Franz': Yes, sir!!! You know I'd never let you down, sir! *'Seth': Don't be too eager for success. Know your limits. *'Franz': Yes sir! B Support *'Franz': General! *'Seth': Ah, Franz. Every time I see you, you're getting better and better. Your parry is a little stiff, but you are clearly improving. *'Franz': Are you serious? Do you really think so, sir? *'Seth': ...Why is it that, when I compliment you, you always ask me that? *'Franz': Oh, so sorry... I appreciate your praise, sir. I mean, you're General Seth, the Silver Knight. You're my hero. *'Seth': Hahaha... No more flattery, Franz. Please. *'Franz': But, General, it's true! Do you remember when Grado's forces overran Castle Renais? Despite grave injuries, you outcharged the enemy, broke their lines, and escaped. And then, you delivered the princess, on your own, to Frelia safely. If I were you, I doubt I could have survived such a challenge... You are the only person I know who can make impossible feats possible. *'Seth': What pressure you put on me! How can I possibly fail now? You would lose all faith in me! Ah, but, Franz, you're still young. You will grow into a remarkable warrior, I have no doubt. Be confident. I'm counting on you. Train your mind and hone your skills. *'Franz': Really? Do you really think so, General? *'Seth': ...Franz... That's enough. *'Franz': Oh, right! Sorry, sir! *'Seth': All right, back into the fray! Let's go, Franz! *'Franz': Yes, General! And remember, I've got your back! A Support *'Seth': You're doing well, Franz. *'Franz': Oh, General! How are you, sir? I'm so honored that you came to talk to me. *'Seth': Must you always overreact? ...Honestly, Franz... I'm the one who should feel honored. *'Franz': I beg your pardon? What do you mean, sir? *'Seth': When I was just a squire, there was one knight whom I admired above all others. His skill with sword and spear was legendary. He was truly peerless. We squires learned the meaning of chivalry watching him serve the king. Ten years back, we received word that an infamous assassin was hiding in Renais. This knight hunted him down in secrecy so as not to alert the assassin. He hounded the villain and killed him, but he was mortally wounded... *'Franz': Ten years ago? But that's when--!? No, it couldn't be... *'Seth': ...Yes, Franz. It was the greatest knight in the history of Renais. Your father. *'Franz': ...I was so young when my father died. And our mother passed away before he did. Forde and I were almost always alone. Oh, I remember how I used to cry like a babe about my father being gone so much. Forde would always remind me, "He is serving the royal family to protect Renais." Forde was so proud of our father, but he was also a little bit sad. I remember a deep scar he had on his shoulder, probably in battle. My brother and I used to climb up his shoulders and vie for his attention. I grew up hearing what a great knight he was, but I remember only his shoulder. *'Seth': ...You probably have no idea how much you resemble your father. Your swordplay, how you tilt the lance, your loyalty to Renais... You've certainly inherited your father's spirit. It is an honor to see the skill I once idolized developing in you, his son. *'Franz': I...I am so flattered to hear that. Thank you very much, General. Someday, I will become a knight even greater than my brother or my father. To restore Renais, the kingdom to which I've sworn my blade, I will fight on! *'Seth': Thank you, Franz. Let's do the best we can. For Renais, and for your father. *'Franz': Yes, General! With Garcia C Support *'Seth': Sir Garcia. You fighting form remains impeccable, despite your years of retirement. Fantastic... How I admire you. *'Garcia': No, General Seth, I still have a long way to go. I've lost so much time. *'Seth': Sir Garcia... *'Garcia': No, no honorifics. I gave up my title years ago so I could raise my son. I'm old and rusty, General. The man I am now is not fit for such fine company. *'Seth': ... *'Garcia': But listen, General. I'm not finished yet! *'Seth': What do you mean? *'Garcia': I'm telling you... I'm not yet done! This is not the end of me! *'Seth': ...He has a warrior's heart. Is it pride that keeps him from accepting his limitations? I'm afraid that we have awakened an incredible warrior. B Support *'Garcia': General. *'Seth': Garcia. Did you come all this way to talk to me? I'm grateful. Thank you. *'Garcia': Don't make a fuss. Might give me second thoughts before I do it again. *'Seth': Ah, right. Sorry, sir! *'Garcia': Heh... You know, you remind me of myself as a young man. *'Seth': Back when you were in Renais? *'Garcia': That's right. Oh, I was so ambitious then, focused on proving myself in battle. His Majesty commended my valor many times, he did. *'Seth': His Majesty always watched over us. Hardworking soldiers received words of praise to drive them to greater glories. The lazy ones, he spurred to action, giving them a reason to improve... He was a great king. He earned the trust and respect of his people. *'Garcia': ...What a loss we've all suffered. *'Seth': When Castle Renais fell, it was all I could do to save Princess Eirika. I've never felt so powerless in all my times as a knight... ...I was mortified. *'Garcia': ...I'm sorry. I wasn't blaming you for King Fado's death. I am the one who surrendered his duty to live a carefree life with his son. I have no right to cast blame on anyone but myself... *'Seth': Garcia, you needn't feel that way. You're fighting for Renais again, at the side of her crown prince and princess! There's no shame in that. *'Garcia': General Seth... *'Seth': If you are still true to our late king, then let's win this war together. And together, we shall visit His Majesty's tomb to report our victory! *'Garcia': Yes! You have my word! A Support *'Seth': Garcia. *'Garcia': Ah, General Seth! *'Seth': You seem much recovered from your poor spirits the other day. In fact, you seem quite energetic! *'Garcia': I've finally accepted that I'm only ever truly alive when I'm fighting! *'Seth': Ah, now that is the great Garcia I remember from my youth! Yes, all hesitation is gone from your face. You're in rare form! *'Garcia': Yes, and that hesitation is gone for good, I dare say. Except... *'Seth': Yes? *'Garcia': To tell you the truth...I am not ashamed of the life I've lived. I'm not sorry that I abandoned my old life to raise my son. *'Seth': Sir Garcia... *'Garcia': That decision made me who I am now. It's time I embraced both of these aspects of my past. *'Seth': ... *'Garcia': I can only say this in hindsight, but... It is not so bad to have a family. *'Seth': Garcia, I can see it in your eyes. You don't need to tell me. *'Garcia': Heh... I see! Well then, Seth. There is only one solution for it! You should marry! It will do you good to have a family to go home to. *'Seth': Ah, Garcia... You may be right, but I'm afraid it will take me some time to get there... With Natasha C Support *'Natasha': Oh, General Seth, how do you do? *'Seth': ...Sister Natasha, good day to you. I appreciate the care you give our wounded, but be sure to care for yourself, too. I heard about what happened the other day. It could have turned out badly... *'Natasha': I'm sorry to have worried you. When I see an injured person, I must help. I seldom think of the consequences to myself. I shall be more careful in the future. *'Seth': Grado doesn't know what they've lost, Natasha. You're indispensable to us. If you were injured, our entire strategy could be slowed or lost altogether. Take care of yourself first, and worry about us later. *'Natasha': Seth, you are the one who is indispensable, far more than I am. You race into danger, acting as a decoy or rescuing people alone. You're the one who is reckless. I wish you would watch yourself. *'Seth': I'm sorry. I didn't realized I'd been causing you so much worry. I promise to be less reckless. But you, don't do anything I wouldn't do. *'Natasha': Yes, General. May you be guided to safety. B Support *'Seth': Sister Natasha? Are you well? I heard you collapsed last night. Maybe you should rest more, instead of risking yourself on-- *'Natasha': Oh, General Seth... I'm sorry about that... We had many wounded, and I drained myself healing them all. However, I rested well last night, and I am fully recovered. I'm sorry for giving you so much cause to worry once again. *'Seth': Oh, boy... You and Eirika... What am I going to do about you? You seem hell-bent on throwing away your lives in this conflict. *'Natasha': ...Oh, I see... I always become a liability in battle. All I do is cause you worry and concern. *'Seth': You're always the first to race into battle to heal an injured person. Do you know what the others have started calling you? *'Natasha': ...They're calling me names? *'Seth': They're taken to calling you "the healing spirit". *'Natasha': ...A healing spirit? Oh, no... I'm far from it. Why, I-- *'Seth': ...When you first joined us, I was not sure I could trust my life to you. You're from Grado, and we've seen the treacheries of which they are capable. But I've watched you, and I know now that I was wrong. I'm grateful for the kindness and compassion that you've showed us all. My men are right. You are a healing spirit, sent to rejuvenate us all. We're fortunate to have you as our friend. *'Natasha': ...Friend...? *'Seth': More than a friend. You are an irreplaceable asset to our cause. *'Natasha': Oh, my... I'm sorry... ...Please, return to the battle. And may you be guided to safety. *'Seth': ...Sister Natasha... If I am injured, I will not be reckless. I will race to your side. And I know that you will take care of me when that happens. *'Natasha': Y-yes, of course I will! oh, but...I hope that it doesn't A Support *'Natasha': General Seth. *'Seth': Sister Natasha. How are you? *'Natasha': Well, thank you. And you? *'Seth': Yes, I'm fine. But it's only because you've been beside me as I've fought. You were always the one to heal my broken body. *'Natasha': You have that wrong, General. You're the one constantly rescuing me. When I'm surrounded by enemies, when I'm separated from others... *'Seth': Sister Natasha... Do you plan on returning to Grado someday? *'Natasha': ...Yes. I must return to the temple. Our people need my services. *'Seth': Is that...what you really want? *'Natasha': ...General Seth... *'Seth': Could anything sway you to stay in Renais instead? *'Natasha': ... General Seth, what are you... *'Seth': ... I'm sorry. I'm-- I'll be more direct. Sister Natasha... When this war is over would you...come live with me? *'Natasha': Oh! But, Seth... I'm a cleric. I'm sworn never to... *'Seth': I know you're a cleric. You've given your life over to a divine calling. But would the Everlasting not smile upon the love shared by its creations? *'Natasha': ...Seth, I-- Yes, I believe so. *'Seth': I vow upon the sacred oaths you have sworn that I will make you happy. *'Natasha': Seth... I hope you keep that promise. I'll wait for you until this war is finally at an end. *'Seth': I will keep my promise, Natasha. I will. With Cormag C Support *'Cormag': You're pretty good with a spear. *'Seth': Thank you. I don't think I've introduced myself. I'm the leader of the Knights of Renais-- *'Cormag': I know you. Of course I know you. You're General Seth, the Silver Knight. *'Seth': ...Yes, that's right. And you are Cormag, the renowned wyvern rider of Grado. *'Cormag': If the legendary Silver Knight knows my name, I can't be doing too bad, huh? *'Seth': You and your brother, Glen, are famous even among the Knights of Renais. We have no wyvern riders in Renais, and your stories are favorites among the men. I've been watching your combat style since you joined our forces. *'Cormag': Oh, is that so? Well, tell me: what do you think? *'Seth': I'd love a chance to spar with you. *'Cormag': Not a chance. I could never beat you. *'Seth': So you say, but I can see in your eyes that you'll never accept failure. *'Cormag': Heh... And all this time, I thought you were just another loyal dullard. Guess I was wrong. We should chat some more sometime. *'Seth': Yes, I think I'd like that. Perhaps once things have eased up. I'm looking forward to it, Cormag. *'Cormag': Sure thing. B Support *'Cormag': Hey, Seth. *'Seth': Ah, Cormag. Good timing. I had something I wanted to ask you. Your family, are they all soldiers? *'Cormag': Why do you ask? *'Seth': Your skill with the spear is amazing. Have you trained since you were a child? *'Cormag': No, I come from a long line of dirt-poor farmers. I wielded a plough, not a spear. When we were kids, Glen and I had to chase birds and animal from our fields. We used sticks and stones, and I think that helped with our aim, to be honest. *'Seth': Is that so... So why did you join the army? *'Cormag': It's funny story, really. ...The emperor's caravan passed through our village one day. My brother and I watched the glorious procession from the top of a tree. Then, a stray dog started to harry the horses pulling the emperor's carriage. We threw rocks to drive off the mutt, but some soldiers decided to arrest us. *'Seth': Why? You were trying to help... *'Cormag': Yes, well We didn't just hit the dog. We got a few of the soldiers as well. *'Seth': Ah-ha... So, what happened next? *'Cormag': Well, the emperor shows up in the room the soldiers had thrown us. He looks around and, in this very calm but stern voice, says to the soldiers: "What are you men doing, arresting mere children? They were trying to help!" Then, he invites us to dine at his table, and it was a luxurious feast, I tell you! Now, we were just kids. We lacked the basic courtesies. We were just filthy. And we kept droning on about the most idiotic things: chores, the village... But he listened to us intently, and that fatherly smile never left his face. And he said, "You lads are good at driving off dogs with stones... Your skills are wasted in the fields. Let's see how you fare with spears instead." *'Seth': And that's how you were recruited. *'Cormag': Exactly. It's difficult to ignore such a commanding presence. But...the emperor changed. I still can't believe what's happened. *'Seth': ...I was born into a family of knights, so it was a given that I should be one, too. I trained in spear and sword. I studied chivalry and swore my oaths of fealty. And because of my hard work, the late King Fado treated me like a second son. ...It's funny. You and I are from different worlds, but we share the same loyalties. *'Cormag': True... But King Fado is dead now. And my emperor is the one who killed him... My emperor is as good as dead to me. *'Seth': ...I already serve a new lord. Cormag, you will find a ruler worthy of your loyalties, too. *'Cormag': Yeah, I hope so... A Support *'Seth': Can I have a word with you, Cormag? *'Cormag': Oh, Seth. Of course. What can I do for you? *'Seth': I've been thinking about your story, and I've come to a decision. *'Cormag': Hm? What are you talking about? *'Seth': ...Cormag, listen. As general of the Knights of Renais, I'd like to offer you a post. *'Cormag': What? You want me to join the Knights of Renais? *'Seth': Yes, exactly. I've been watching you fight, and I've been thinking about this for some time. Since we've been speaking, I've seen more than just your fighting prowess. I've seen that you're a strong and noble person as well. You are a man I would risk my life fighting beside. Prince Ephraim will be a great king. Would you fight for him with me? *'Cormag': I really appreciate it. Thanks, Seth. But...Grado is my home. I can't trade loyalties to Renais just like that. *'Seth': ...I knew you would say that. *'Cormag': Emperor Virgarde is my only lord. My duty now is to correct the mistakes he has made. That's why I'm here. I hope you can understand. *'Seth': Yes, of course... Still, I'm glad that I met you. *'Cormag': Same here, Seth. Now, let's get this war over with, shall we? *'Seth': Yes, and when it's done, we'll get together and tell some stories. *'Cormag': I'm looking forward to it! Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Supports